


Lucky

by ahgabounce



Series: 12 Days of Christmas with JJP [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: jaebum visits jinyoung at his drama filming





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi all, sorry to disappoint with yet another drabble :') i really tried.  
> BUT  
> fear not, for tomorrow the smut is dropping *wink wonk* so hopefully i'll be able to write more! moar...MORE
> 
> still, hope you've enjoyed the last few fluffy fics despite their low wordcount! quality over quantity, right? aite

Today was Jinyoung’s final day of drama filming. He was looking forward to finishing the filming so he could spend more time with Jaebum, but also nervous as this was by far the hardest shoot for the drama. There were so many emotions he had to squeeze out and honestly, he didn’t think he was capable of doing so. Jinyoung sighed as he flipped through the script, looking over the dialogues for the thousandth time, reminding himself of what feeling he was supposed to portray in the scene. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a wave of panic rush over him as he’d stressed too much, doubting his ability to act well for this scene.  _ I wish Jaebum was here with me… _

 

As if Jaebum had heard his thoughts, his phone suddenly rang, and Jinyoung snapped his head up to answer the call immediately for fear of disrupting others. “Hyung?” 

 

“Jinyoung-ah. I’ll be stopping by later when you’re done with filming, I’m caught up with issues now. Don’t doubt yourself, you can do it alright?”

 

“Thanks hyung. That means a lot to me.” Jinyoung smiled, his boyfriend’s words putting him at ease and giving him renewed confidence to finish his shoot well. He managed to get through the grovelling shoot by reminding himself constantly that Jaebum would be here later. He couldn’t wait to surround himself with Jaebum and melt into his touches, a small smile making its way onto his face at the thought. 

 

“And….cut!” The director yelled. “That’s a wrap, everyone! Thank you for your hard work!” He declared, the staff bursting into applause. Jinyoung cheered, thanking his fellow actors and the staff before heading to the rest area to wait for Jaebum. 

 

He was pleasantly surprised when Jaebum was already there to greet him with a hug, pecking him on the forehead.”How was filming, babe?” 

 

“...It was fine. But it could’ve been better if you were here with me.” Jinyoung answered, knowing his boyfriend would get pouty at the mention of him not being able to accompany Jinyoung for the shoot. 

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here for the shoot, I had some business matters to settle.” Jaebum pouted and Jinyoung just chuckled, allowing Jaebum to lead him over to a table. “But I brought you peppermint coffee!” Jinyoung’s eyes lit up at the mention, he  _ loved _ festive food, especially seasonal coffees like pumpkin spice latte or gingerbread lattes...he snapped out of his reverie before he started drooling, remembering that there was one of those beverages he loved right in front of him now.

 

He made grabby hands at the coffees that Jaebum had placed on the table earlier, reaching for the cup Jaebum handed to him before burying his nose in it, inhaling the minty scent that wafted out once he opened the lid o the drink. He grinned at Jaebum, “I’m so lucky to have you.” before sipping at the coffee, putting his hands around the cup to warm himself up after a cold day of shooting. Jinyoung let out a squeal of delight when another pair of hands covered his, “Babe, you must be feeling cold from the long day of shooting outdoors...let me warm you up.” With that, Jaebum tugged Jinyoung on his lap so his chest was pressed against Jinyoung’s back. Jaebum rested his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder, “Let’s stay like this until you finish the coffee, alright?”

 

“...I’m so glad you’re here with me.”

 

They took half an hour to finish the coffee (it had long gone cold by then but Jinyoung still drank it up like it was the tastiest beverage he’d ever drunk) because Jaebum had been whispering sweet nothings into his ear the whole time resulting in a fit of giggles and Jinyoung not being able to drink his coffee properly. Well, or maybe the coffee was actually still really good because it was filled with the warmth of Jaebum’s love. Jaebum offered Jinyoung a piggyback ride to the car, deciding to go home to continue their cheesiness. 

 

“Giddy up, horsey!” Jinyoung chanted, smacking his boyfriend’s back to get him to go faster. Jaebum only shook his head in laughter, albeit obeying Jinyoung’s request like the good boyfriend he was, picking up his speed as he started running in the snow. 

 

“You’re lucky I love you so much to put up with all your antics.” Jaebum turned, looking at Jinyoung over his shoulder with a glint in his eyes. “Hold on tight, you wouldn’t want to fall off now, would you?” before going at full speed, tightening his grip on Jinyoung’s legs as he bolted the rest of the way to their car. 

  
When they finally got into their car, Jaebum cranked up the heaters to the maximum before pecking Jinyoung on the lips lightly, resting his hand on Jinyoung’s thigh as he began the drive home. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of the day with Jinyoung, cuddled up in their bed watching their favourite disney movie. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos if you liked it <3 it means a lot to me. 
> 
> see you tmr for some sexy timess ;) (with jjp lol not me)
> 
> -Joy (ahgabounce)


End file.
